My Deepest Desire
by thatswrite
Summary: Ron and Hermione are strolling Hogwarts at night. While on the run from Mrs. Norris, they hide in a classroom. In there they find The Mirror of Erised. It tells them both the deepest desires of their hearts. [RonHermione]


**My Deepest Desire**  
  
**By Trixie009  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does, though. She owns Professor Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, and Vincent Crabbe. And my Vanilla Chaptsick. And this lovely can of Diet Coke. There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** This is just a short, sweet little fic about Ron and Hermione roaming the castle at night. They run into a classroom to hide from Mrs. Norris. Inside, they find their deepest desires. Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
On with the story...  
  
-----  
  
Ron Weasley, a sixteen year old with thoughts swimming through his head like the giant squid in the lake, sits up in his four poster bed. He looked around the dormitory. His fellow Gryffindors were all fast asleep. Ron, however, couldn't even count any bloody sheep. Ron shoved his face into his hands. Lately, I.E., for six years, all he could think about was Hermione Granger. He sighed and ran his hands through his messy red hair. Ron stood up from his bed and snuck over to Harry's trunk. After making sure he was asleep, Ron opened the trunk and took out two things: an invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.  
  
Ron slipped the cloak over his tall body and crouched down a bit to make sure his feet were covered. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The Marauder's Map formed itself in front of his eyes and he could see all of Hogwarts. "Thanks mate," he whispered to Harry, who was snoring, before walking out of the dormitory. He decided a short walk around Hogwarts would clear his mind a bit.  
  
Ron was strolling around the third corridor and watching the "Mrs. Norris" on the map. The cat wasn't too far away, and he was concentrating so hard that he didn't even see as he walked straight into something solid-- something solid that shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, tearing his eyes away from the map to see his best friend lying at his feet, shocked and looking around madly. "Hermione, it's me, Ron." He stuck his hand out of the cloak to pull her up. He's sure it looked pretty strange to her--only seeing this hand pop out of nowhere, but she took it in hers and was brought to her feet. Ron took off the cloak and smiled at his slightly flushed friend.  
  
"What are you doing around Hogwarts at this hour?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You should talk! I couldn't sleep."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Same here."  
  
Ron looked to the map in his hand. Mrs. Norris was...right around the corner. "Quick, Hermione!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her towards him. Ron threw the cloak over them and whispered in her ear, "Mrs. Norris is nearby." He felt Hermione shiver--yes, felt, considering he still has his arm around her waist and she's pressed up against him, facing those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
The two looked sideways at Mrs. Norris, who was meowing and walking towards them. Hermione tiptoed backwards, pulling Ron along with her. She backed all the way into an unused classroom and Ron shut the door behind them, pulling off the cloak.  
  
"Phew," he said, "That was close."  
  
"Too close," Hermione muttered. She looked around the classroom and thought it was empty until she saw, at the far wall, a tall mirror. "What's that?" She asked, pointing.  
  
"Er--a mirror..." Ron said bluntly, walking up to it.  
  
"No, isn't it the--the Mirror of Erised?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron smiled.  
  
"Doesn't it show your deepest desires of your heart?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. Harry brought me to it in our first year."  
  
"What did you see?" Hermione asked, hoping she didn't sound too eager.  
  
"I was Head boy, Quidditch Captain, and I was...holding the Quidditch Cup," Ron said, remembering. "I thought Dumbledore got rid of it ages ago."  
  
"Me too," Hermione whispered, gazing at the vastness of the mirror. She looked down into the reflection. She saw her and Ron standing there, just as they are, and all of the emptiness of the classroom behind her. It was just like a normal mirror.  
  
"Step right here," Ron ordered, moving her front and center to the mirror. "There. You see it? It's what you--"  
  
"Desire," Hermione finished in a whisper.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Hermione flushed. "Er--It's private."  
  
"Hmm. Okay, my turn."  
  
Hermione moved to the side as Ron stepped forward to the spot where Hermione was standing. Ron stood in front of the mirror for nearly ten minutes, just staring. "Are you sure this thing isn't broken?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I just see me and you."  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Aww...I love the cute fluff. -sigh- That's what happens when you're a love starved romantic. Oh well...review!

That is all.


End file.
